Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Home Alone 4: Taking Back at the House
''Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Home Alone 4: Taking Back at the House ''is a Peanuts crossover film to be made by N/A. It will appear on YouTube in near future. Plot The First Second And Third Films Like You Never Be The Same Again Besacuse The Evil Villians Hary And Max With Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Captain Hook, Vidia, the Evil Queen, Pete, the Big Bad Wolf, Hades, Pain and Panic, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Nigel the Cockatoo, Mojo Jojo, the Gang Green Gang, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Crud, Nasty Jack, and the Moopets Work For Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Gary and Mary, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, The Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Captain Hook, Vidia, the Evil Queen, Pete, the Big Bad Wolf, Hades, Pain and Panic, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Nigel the Cockatoo, Mojo Jojo, the Gang Green Gang, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Crud, Nasty Jack, and the Moopets Guest Stars In This Film Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Travel films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films